Beastia Erus
by Dragon Wizard 91
Summary: Beastboy's spent the last three years secretly training while playing the fool to the other Titans. Now, he will reveal his true power, and bring the world, and the universe, to it's knees.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other media I happen to crossover with it.

AN: Alright, those of you who've read my other story will be well aware that this one is way different. It's massively darker, and more of an adventure tale. Also, let me just say that the points of view expressed by characters herein are not necessarily indicative of my own as an author. Now, I'm writing this for two simple reasons; Firstly, I was inspired to write this because of a challenge that one of my favorite authors has posted, a guy I'm proud to call friend, AkumaKami64. Secondly, I'm writing it to try and broaden my abilities as an author, showcasing less my romance/comedy skills than my dark/adventure/lemony goodness skills. And now, without further ado, I present:

Beastia Erus

It had taken three years.

Three long years of living a lie. Three long years of hiding behind a mask. Three long years of careful study and practice of every ability he had, including some he didn't even know he possessed until recently. He had practiced them religiously until even the most taxing had become second nature to him, often forgoing sleep, not that he needed it, in the process. The end result however, had been more than worth it, for he was no longer a boy or a man; he was a God. Now he would enact his vengeance on the world, bending those he wanted or needed to his will and destroying the rest of humanity.

A feral grin over took his features as he finished placing the last detonator under the foundation of his soon-to-be former home; the bending of others to his will was what he was looking forward to the most. He couldn't wait to have his soon-to-be slaves serve him and cater to his every whim. One in particular he was eager to break in…. harshly. They would all be broken in, of course, but this specific one would suffer. He grew a pair of large, demonic green wings and took off, heading back to his room.

It would all start tomorrow.

Scene Change

The next day started off normally enough for the residents of Titans Tower; Cyborg and Robin were busy in Training Room; Raven was busy in her room, most likely either reading or meditating, and Starfire was bent over in the kitchen wing of the living room, peering into the fridge. It was this sight that greeted Beastboy as he walked into the living room, and the sight temporarily drove him out of the 'fool' persona he'd adopted as a mask, a lecherous grin spreading across his face, _Gotta love Star. She may not have Raven's tits but she does have the tightest little ass! And soon, I'll be slamming my dick into it. Or I could just jam it down her throat. After all, if my research is correct, Tameranians don't have a gag reflex. _Beastboy thought, his perverse grin still covering his face. After a few moments, he quickly regained his fool mask and leapt over the counter, landing on Starfire's right, "Hey Star, what's up?" He asked in the foolish voice he'd grown to hate in the three years he'd been using it as part of his mask.

Starfire jumped slightly and stood up, turning toward Beastboy as she did so, "Oh, hello friend Beastboy. I did not see you there."

_That's because I was admiring that lovely dick sheath you call a behind! _"Oh, yeah. I was practicing my fly form and I just kinda flew over here next to you." Beastboy lied, not needing Star to know he was ogling her delectable derriere. "So Star, what do you think today will be like in the criminal arena?"

Starfire smiled naively at Beastboy, easily tricked by his fool act, as she and the others had been many times before, "I believe today will be a very sedate day Beastboy. After all, most of our major foes are behind bars."

_Behind bars nothing! Try dead, Star. Other than Jynx and Mammoth, both of whom will be useful to me it the near future, they're all buried six feet deep. _Beastboy thought with particular relish; he'd enjoyed killing all of the criminals, though his killing of Dr. Light had been the one he'd had the most fun with.

Flashback

Beastboy slowly crept through Jump City Prison, clad in a black, long sleeved shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and, oddly enough, a black cape. Beastboy figured, when you're as powerful as he was now, you can afford to be dramatic. He slipped through the shadows, ignoring the incompetent guards and sneering at the slowly swinging, exposed light fixtures. _How Cliché. _He thought as he licked Mad Mod's blood from his hands. The crazed Brit had been his second-to-last prey of the evening and hearing him plea for his life in that ridiculous accent of his had been music to Beastboy's ears, as had been his revealing the secret of his hypno-screens. The fact that Beastboy had to break every bone in Mad Mod's limbs one by one to convince him to reveal the information had simply been a bonus. He shook his head to clear his thoughts; he still had prey to kill after all. He made his way to Light's cell door and brought down the frame with a quick slam of his palm. Light was cowering in the corner, whimpering pathetically.

"Please, …spare me! Have mercy!"

Beastboy walked up to Light slowly, his right arm morphing slowly into a blade resembling the arm of a praying mantis. He swung his arm in a diagonal, left to right, upward slash, bifurcating Light from his left hip to his right shoulder. As his torso half slide down the wall, his shocked eyes, slowly losing life, sought his killer's, only to see them expressing a darkness that chilled him to his core. "Sorry, all out of mercy." He growled out before chuckling darkly, and knocking down the outer wall of the prison with another palm slam. He grew a pair of large falcon's wings, and took off, heading back to the tower, and leaving nothing but carnage behind.

End Flashback

Beastboy was pulled from his pleasant thoughts as he felt himself being shaked. Resisting his typical defensive gestures, he found himself face to chest with Starfire's clothed breasts, a sight he knew he'd soon see unveiled; _Hmm, nice and perky. My dick will love being between them. _He thought perversely

"Friend Beastboy, are you alright? You 'out spaced' there for a few moments." Starfire asked, concerned for her friend.

If only she knew.

Beastboy grinned up at her, while he internally smirked, "I'm okay Star, thank you, but I think we're actually gonna be pretty 'busy' today."

As if to illustrate this point, the Titan alarm system rang out along with Robin's voice, "Titans! Trouble at DNA-TECH!"

Starfire quickly flew off, while Beastboy shifted to his Pterodactyl form, thinking just one word.

_Showtime._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other media I happen to crossover with it.

To Optimus Prime Ribs-Not her, think more…earthy. XD

AN: To the people who reviewed, favorited, or put this on their alerts, thank you from the bottom of my heart. If anyone wishes to make fanart of this, feel free. :) Now then, without further ado.

P.S. To those who like my story, check out my beta's, AkumaKami64. His are also super powered Beastboy. XD

Beastia Erus: Chapter Two

The company known as DNA-TECH had been a relative newcomer to Jump City, having only opened this branch six weeks ago. This made them an unusual target for the average criminal, as it would be extremely unlikely for them to have acquired much in the way of wealth.

Beastboy however, knew differently.

This branch of the company had recently produced numerous breakthroughs in technology, both chemical and mechanical, that they hadn't yet revealed to the public. These were what the criminal sought, as did Beastboy. He might be a God after all, but he felt it never hurt to be more well prepared.

Beastboy slowed down as the company's building came into sight, and circled the building a few times before diving into a conveniently placed crater at the top of the building , '_No hint of subtlety, I'm disappointed, _and came out into one of the main laboratory rooms. Shattered beaker glass littered the counters, andsplintered chunks of tables covered the floor. From his perspective, Beastboy could see four figures. Raven was crumpled in a heap in the back left corner, appearing unconscious but otherwise unharmed. _If I didn't have bigger fish to fry, I'd go over there and tap that Azaratian pussy…, after waking her up of course. An unconscious fuck slave is no fun. _Beastboy thought, drooling slightly before composing himself and looking around again. Cyborg's feet were dangling out of a large hole in the side of a semi-circular machine at Beastboy's right side, indicating the mechanical Titan was also unconscious, though probably not harmed as well. _This moron couldn't even kill Cyborg? What a bunch of fools. I don't understand how his species built such a feared reputation. _Beastboy thought incredulously.

Directly across from Beastboy, Starfire was flush up against the opposite wall, eyes wide in a terror that reminded him of one looking into the abyss for the first time. Standing directly opposite her, advancing on her slowly, was a being Starfire knew all too well: The Psion scientist responsible for torturing and tormenting her when she was younger with sadistic experiments. "Yo-yo-you!" Starfire forced out, her whole body shaking wildly.

"Aw, this is indeed a treat. I never expected to find you again, my experiment. I hope you've been making good use of the capacities I was gracious enough to give you, my experiment." The Psion whispered.

"I…I…ahhhh." Starfire got out before fainting in terror.

_Time to score my first bitch. _Beastboy thought, before leaping between the alien and Starfire. He turned to face the creature, gazing up at the Psion with a mixture of contempt and annoyance which the alien didn't notice.

"You should flee while you can green one, or I will have to harm you like I did the mechanoid and the demonic one."

Beastboy's gaze never wavered. "You're a Psion? You're one of the intergalactic sadistic scientists, feared by so many other species? You?" Beastboy snorted, "What a joke."

The alien hissed in rage, "Watch your tone! The Psions are a powerful and dangerous species! You should be begging me for mercy!"

Beastboy laughed at the alien, a cold, mocking sound. "You honestly think you can defeat me? You shall perish at my hands, and I shall reap the benefits of your demise, the annihilation of humanity."

The alien sneered at this, "Even if by some remote chance you could kill me, you are human yourself. You would share their fate."

A searing pain shot across the alien's chest as he finished his tirade, and he fell down in agony. Looking down, he noticed four distinct claw lines dug deep into his chest. He looked up at Beastboy who was glaring down at him with a primal fury, his outstretched left hand changed into the paw and claws of a tiger.

"Never, call me human. I am beyond human. I am the very essence of creation. I am the power of evolution. I am a God, and you, have just offended a god." Beastboy growled out once before morphing each of his arms into boa constrictors, their heads hissing menacingly. He swung them at the alien, wrapping them around him and slowly bringing their full pressure to bear while the heads both bit into his neck. The alien gasped out in pain as he felt his bones begin to crack and shatter.

Beastboy smirked at him as the snakes tightened, "Ordinarily, I would have given you a less painful death method, but you deserved to," Crack! "Suffer." He said maliciously as he tossed the alien's now lifeless corpse to the side.

Beastboy shifted his arms back and looked around the room, his eyes quickly locking onto a device he recognized. _Excellent, I was hoping this would be finished by now. _Beastboy thought as he pocketed the device, along with several of the nearby chemicals. _How ironic. I used to stop thieves, Now I've become one._ He thought wryly, before snapping his fingers. Two humanoid figures appeared behind him, both clad in what most would call typical ninja attire. Beastboy turned to face the duo, both of whom kneeled to him respectfully._ "_Take the mechanoid to the city limits and bury him under a pile of rubble. Do not injure him though, I want him slowed down, not killed. Not yet anyway." Beastboy finished darkly as the two beings nodded and, in the blink of an eye, were gone, along with Cyborg.

"Now then, time to claim my bitches!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any other media I happen to crossover with it.

To reviewer ( ): What happened to Robin will be explained in the next chapter, and not sure on Kole or Bumblebee, but a definite yes on Argent. XD

AN: To the people who reviewed, favorited, or put this on their alerts, thank you from the bottom of my heart. If anyone wishes to make fanart of this, feel free.

P.S. I would like to advertise yet another expert writer of evil BB stories, and a buddy of mine: Soundwave 0107.

And now, without further ado, I present;

Beastia Erus: Chapter Three

Beastboy leapt over to Raven , who was slowly regaining consciousness. Her eyes slid open and she winced at the throbbing in her temples, _Uh. For a scientist species, they sure hit hard. "_Beastboy, what happened?" She asked as she lifted herself into a seated position.

Beastboy had a savage grin covering his face as he lowered a hand toward Raven, "Simple, Raven. The runt has become the alpha." he stated, before pressing his palm against her forehead, and emanating a pulse of energy from it. Raven gasped as she collapsed backwards and felt herself being drawn into her own mind. _This is just like when I use my mirror. But how did Beastboy do this?_

_**Raven's Mind**_

Raven landed on her feet in her mind's central realm and an ethereal, green-glowing Beastboy appeared before her, a detached look on his face. "Funny thing about minds," he began, "they are ridiculously easy to break into, regardless of the victim's intelligence or wisdom. Hmm, where are your various emotions?"

"Beastboy, what have you done? How are you in my mind? Why aren't you solid? Explain, now!"

"Answer my question first Raven."

Raven gritted her teeth before responding, "They're probably in their various territories in my mind."

Beastboy smirked at her, "Now was that so hard? I will answer your last two questions in good time Raven. As for the first, what I've done is found a way for you to finally settle your demons."

Raven glared at him but he had her interest despite herself, "Ok, how? And this better be good."

Beastboy's smirk only grew larger, "Oh, it is. Do you remember when I 'borrowed' your spellbook?"

Raven glowered at that, not noticing the emphasis he had put on borrowed. She did indeed remember that particular incident. He had shown up outside her room in the middle of the night just two weeks ago, her spellbook with him. He had held it out towards her and sheepishly explained that he had taken it from her room a few days ago as reading material. She had barely restrained herself from attacking him then and had just taken the spellbook back from him before slamming the door in his face. However, as soon as the door closed, a burst of her dark energy had slammed into the ground outside the door which she had hit Beastboy with. "Yes, and….?"

"Well, I happened across an area of the book near the back, where a few of the pages were sealed together with a nigh invisible clasp. Fortunately, I found it and managed to slip it off. Therein, I found a section written by other people with inner demons." Beastboy explained, "Of course, their demons were of a different breed than yours, but the advice is still valid. If I may quote said section of the spellbook, 'Our inner demons must not consume us, or we will surely fall. Rather we must consume them, and through their power, save us all.' Rage knows you're here Raven and she is coming to find you. She will try her damnedest to consume you to take total control of your body and this time, fusing with your other emotions won't be enough. If it happens and she succeeds, it won't be good for anything this side of the galaxy. Therefore you must do something you have been trying not to do for eighteen years. You must consume her."

"Are you crazy Beastboy?" Raven shot at him angrily, "If I do that, then I'll….."

"Exacerbate your demonic blood, potentially causing you to acquire a different personality and/or temperament in addition to a wider array of powers." Beastboy finished, before shrugging at her, "I really don't see what's the big deal with that."

"The big deal is that I don't want to end up like him! And how did you know that?"

"Grow up Raven." Beastboy growled out, causing her to look up at him in shock, "You are half-demon, like it or not, and denying part of your heritage because you are afraid of the potential consequences is incredibly childish. You were not cursed nor blessed because demons are not inherently good or evil. The only one you're hurting is yourself because by denying your demonic side, you also denied your various emotions. As for how I know that, it said so in your spellbook because the same thing happened to the people who wrote that section."

"But, what if I become an entirely different person?" Raven muttered out, more to herself than Beastboy.

Beastboy reached out a hand and cupped her chin roughly, "Change happens my dear, and you either accept it, or you will be overrun by it. Things will be radically different whether you succeed or fail. Adapt and overcome or stagnate and die." He let go of her and appeared to begin to fade away, "I will see you on the other side, demoness." He whispered before fading, though he actually became invisible. _Ah, Raven. So pretentiously wise, so well read, and yet so easy to manipulate. You will serve me whether you win or not. You were the only truly a threat to me and my plan as you are now. After this battle, that threat will be gone and no one else will be capable of standing in my way. But now, it's time to pay a trip to Lust! _He finished with a devious grin before teleporting there, invisible all the while.

Raven meanwhile had begun to contemplate Beastboy's words and found them to ring true. _He's right. I've spent so long running away from what I was out of fear for the consequences, but it's only brought me misery. No more. I will finally embrace the truth. I'm half-demon, and that will no longer be my greatest shame, but instead my greatest strength. When Rage gets here, I'll! _Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted by a wave of energy rapidly approaching her back. She barely managed to spin and erect a barrier in time, and, as the dust cleared she could see a set of red eyes staring menacingly at her.

The fight was on!

AN: And that's chapter three folks! :D Now then, If anyone has any questions, feel free to place them in a review. Also, to fans of my other story, know that I have not abandoned it, and that I will soon add a new chapter! J Till next time, sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, time for another chapter folks. :D Now then, to everyone who put me on their fav author list, put this story on their fav story list, or reviewed this or put it on their alerts, thank you very much. And now, without further ado, I present Beastia Erus: Chapter Four,

P.S. Remember, Beastboy is still invisible like he was at the end of the last chapter. :D

Beastboy, having never tried to teleport before, accidentally found himself in a realm he recognized all too well. It was the gigantic maze that was home to Timid, whom presumably chose a maze as her home so she would be able to run and hide successfully at a moment's notice. To the Thirteen-year old Beastboy, this had seemed a significant barrier. Now, it was a joke. _Damn, I must have misteleported. This device is harder to use than it seemed in the lab. Oh, well. I guess I'll just get to Lust the old fashioned way. _ He approached the entrance, intent on making his way through as quickly as possible, when he noticed Timid peek her head slowly out of the entrance and look around shiftily before dashing back into the maze. Beastboy, curious, followed her as she went through a series of twists and turns that led to the maze's heart where he found her kneeling in front of a statue, a statue of him! _Hmmmm, this is interesting. _The statue itself was Beastboy as he was years ago, when he had first entered Raven's mind. A foolish grin, one far more natural than the fake one he wore now when necessary, adorned the statue's face, though other than that and a few inches difference in height, it resembled him perfectly.

"Beastboy," Timid whispered to herself, reverently, "The image of loyalty and trust, protection and guardianship. I'm not sure about the others but he already owns my heart and yet…., our center still stays away from him. She is either far too fearfully of consequences which no longer hold sway, according to Knowledge, or she is so ingrained in her own behavior she can't escape." She sighed briefly before staring up at the sculpture adoringly.

_She's completely smitten with the old me. _Beastboy thought before a grin came to his face, _this has to be exploited. _Beastboy walked around to behind the statue and began to speak in his fool voice, throwing it to make it sound like it came from far away inside the maze "Help! I'm stuck in Raven's mind again!" He shouted out, prompting Timid to look around half in fear, half in joy.

"B-b-beastboy, are you here?"

"Is that you Timid?" He answered back, "I got stuck in your domain again. Can you help me find you?"

"W-w-where are you in the maze?" She asked

"I don't know, this place is so confusing. Do you think maybe you could raise a sign of some sort to let me know where you are?"

"B-b-but I don't have any s-s-signs." Timid replied slowly.

"You could always take off your clothes and raise them up into the air on something like a flag." Beastboy answered, his voice innocent, his motives anything but.

"I-I-I c-c-can't-" Timid began to stutter, her whole face turning bright red.

"Timid, please! I just want out of here." Beastboy pled verbally, while internally he grinned.

Timid slowly calmed herself and took a deep breath. "A-alright Beastboy. I-I'll do it f-for you." She said before reaching behind herself and grabbing the zipper of the leotard hidden under her hair, tossing off her cloak in the process. Beastboy watched eagerly as the zipper slid down link by link and blinked when he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. _Either she's braver than I thought or Raven never wears bras either. _ The zipper slowly approached the crest of Timid's ass and Beastboy made another discovery. _No panties either! Raven, you slut! Not that I mind. _He thought lecherously as Timid placed her clothes on top of the nearest wall, "O-o-okay Beastboy, t-t-the sign i-i-is up."

Beastboy came out from behind the statue and walked toward Timid, who was still facing out into the maze. _Hmmm, I may have been too harsh in my earlier assessment of her/Raven's ass. Granted, it isn't tiny and firm like Starfire's glorious orbs, but it does appear nice and jiggly. Definitely the perfect cushion for doggy-style fucking. _Beastboy shook his head to clear his thoughts and reached a hand out, slapping her ass with it. _Yep, definitely nice and jiggly._ Timid gasped as she felt the spank, and promptly fainted, the thought of someone having seen her naked being too much for the frail emotion to bear. _I could just turn her over and have some fun with her. Raven does have nice funbags after all, but what's the rush? There are still plenty of emotions I can toy with. _Beastboy thought as he slowly walked out of the maze, the statue near the end being crushed with one swing of his arm, morphed into a gorilla's.

Rage launched an energy blast from each claw at Raven, and only her skill with barriers saved her as she quickly produced a shield capable of taking some punishment, "Long time, no see, you crimson-cloaked bitch." Raven said mockingly as the blasts stopped and she lowered her shield.

"Yes, it has been a long time, hasn't it Queenie?" Rage whispered back, her eyes glowing in her trademark bloodlust and her claws alight with energy. "I almost thought we'd never see each other again."

"No such luck I'm afraid," Raven quipped, before firing her own energy wave at Rage. _I know I can't beat her in a long-range fight; she can endure far more of these blasts than I can. My only option is close in on her. _Rage pushed aside Raven's energy blast with one of her own, only to find Raven had disappeared.

"Hiding, Queenie?" Rage whispered out.

"Guess again." came a voice from behind her. Rage turned, only to be greeted with a darkness-enveloped fist.

As Beastboy took the last step out of Timid's maze, the environment shifted around him, and he found himself in what appeared to be a desert. Other than the sprinkling of cacti and the field of sand, the only thing he could see was oasis a few hundred yards ahead. _Seems as likely a place to find this realm's emotion as any. _He thought before shifting into a vulture and flying there. Once he was at the oasis's outskirts, he dove down to the ground and shifted back. He looked around the oasis, noting the near perfect solitude it offered in addition to its central location in this realm, before spying a blue-cloaked emotion walking into the oasis from the other side, shaking her head in frustration. Beastboy looked her up and down slowly, _Hmmm, blue. What emotion is blue?' _he thought as he snuck over to where she was in the hope she would reveal herself.

"Some days, I wonder why I try so hard to keep the peace between Rude and Knowledge. They are both right in a way; Knowledge can be a bit too introverted and stuffy, and Rude far too little so." The emotion said to itself, exasperatedly, as it removed its cloak and spread it out on the sand before lying face down on it, "It's not easy being Wisdom sometimes."

_So that's Wisdom. Hmmm, I still have plenty of time to make it to Lust, and she looks kinda stressed out. _Beastboy thought before grinning. _Never let it be said that Beastboy isn't nice to his bitches, at least, when he wants to be. _He walked up to her and kneeled at her side, producing a single spike from his left index finger tip as he did so. Placing the tip just above the back of her neck he slowly injected it into her as to not draw her notice. _This poison will cut off all her mobility but not her sense of touch. Now then, let's get started. _He thought before bringing both his hands down on Wisdom's shoulders, rubbing and kneading them lightly in small spirals. His actions quickly brought her notice and she attempted to roll over, only to find herself unable to do so. However, before she could react to this, Beastboy hit one of her tension zones with his kneading, loosening it and making her moan lightly at the sensation.

"I don't know who's doing this and I don't know why, but keep doing what you just did and I won't bother to care." Wisdom said aloud, hoping her mystery masseuse would hear. She was rewarded as another one of her tension spots was kneaded and another moan escaped her mouth. _That's it. Moan for me. _Beastboy thought perversely as he slid his fingers down to her mid-back and began to knead the area just under her shoulder blades. Wisdom moaned even more as he hit that sensitive spot and her body began to feel like jello. Beastboy continued his ministrations as he felt Wisdom writhe in pleasure underneath his hands. He slowly began to make his hands vibrate rapidly, and moved his hands to just above Wisdom's ass.

_Time to bring this to an end. _Beastboy thought before producing spikes again, this time from his palms and injecting Wisdom with a new chemical. As soon as the injection was finished, Beastboy heard Wisdom begin to snore loudly. _Well, at least I know the sedative poison works, _Beastboy thought wryly before standing up and heading for the next exit.

Rage and Raven were staring each other down, less than two feet from each other, Rage with a bruised face and Raven with a light gash in her side. After Raven's surprise punch, she had attempted to trip Rage with a well-placed kick as she fell. However, Rage avoided the blow with a backflip and had swung her claw at Raven in retaliation, slashing her right side.

"Good one Queenie. I never would've expected you to try a sneak attack with how high and mighty you normally act." Rage whispered as a sneer crossed her face.

"What can I say? I felt like coming down to your level." Raven shot back.

"Oh, is that so? Well, I have a question for you then Queenie; what's so different about you and me?"

Before Raven could think up a response, Rage had moved in and brought her claws down in an X-shape, hoping to carve Raven up. Raven ducked back, only to feel an impact slam into her left side.

She hit the ground and looked up at Rage approaching her menacingly, claws flexing and unflexing.

_This is bad. _Raven thought, before Rage pounced.


	5. Chapter 5

As Starfire awoke from her fear induced unconsciousness, she fully expected to be on a Psion ship, the cruel race prepping her for another series of experiments designed to strip her of her dignity, her sanity, and eventually, her life. However, the sight of the storm-tossed laboratory drove these thoughts from her head and she quickly scanned the room to find out what had become of her Psion attacker. A broken corpse answered her. "He's dead? Who…who killed him then?" She wondered aloud before noticing the snake bites in his neck. "Be…Beastboy?" she whispered, turning to look at the green Titan who was currently lying unconscious next to an equally unconscious Raven. Starfire had wished death upon that Psion for as long as she had been free of his machinations, and now, he had been killed, but not by her. As her hands began to glow with energy, she slowly walked toward the helpless Beastboy, "I know what I need to do."

Beastboy began walking toward the exit in Wisdom's domain when a thought occurred to him, '_You know, messing with Raven's emotions is entertaining, but I am a bit pressed for time. Let's try this stupid teleporter again.'_ With a quick activation of the teleporter, he again shifted through Raven's psyche. As his eyes adjusted from the flash of the teleportation, he found himself in a room that reminded him of a porno. '_Let's see, stains on the bed-check, an array of pleasure toys and lube on the nightstand-check, the scent of hormones and pheromones in the air-check. This must be Lust's domain._ As if confirming his hypothesis, Lust walked sensually through a door at the back of the realm, her hips swaying and her breasts shaking.

Even though he knew he was in a hurry, Beastboy gleefully looked Lust up and down. She, rather than wearing an alternately colored leotard and cape as the other emotions did, wore instead what appeared to be a black dress, a dress which was slit up the sides, cut to reveal a large portion of her breasts and back, and short enough for Beastboy to see that she shaved herself very neatly. _I'm gonna enjoy this. _Beastboy thought before being startled by the sound of a voice.

"You know, it's rude to stare." Lust whispered breathily at the space he was standing.

"But how can I not stare," Beastboy began, as he uncloaked himself, "at such a sexy bitch?"

Lust smirked, "Such a flatterer." She whispered again, pressing her hand against his chest and licking her lips. "So tell me, what brings you to my realm? I know Raven and the Demonic one are fighting and based," She sniffed the air lightly, "on the scents you're carrying, you were in that area before Rage showed up but after Raven did. Did you have a hand in that?"

Beastboy grinned, "Guilty. I needed them distracted so I could…offer you a deal."

"Oh? What kind of deal, stud?"

"How does control of Raven's body sound?" Beastboy inquired.

Lust tilted her head quizzically at him, biting her lip as she did so, "And, what do you wish in return?"

"In return? I want you to serve as a follower/slave/assassin/cum bucket for me. Basically fulfilling any task I give you, no matter what."

Fanning herself as she had suddenly become very warm, Lust faked a swoon and winked at him, "You sure know how to treat a girl. But tell me; why not take Raven as yours instead?"

Beastboy shook his head at her, "Because she has all her emotions, such as you, Raven is very resistant to most forms of mental control, from coercion to outright hypnosis. Any control must get to both her and all you emotions and to each of you in a different way on top of that. However, if I get within her mind as I have here, and make you of her emotions subsume her, all I need to do is appeal to/control that one emotion, and Ta-da-One sexy Azarathian playtoy at my service, beck, and call."

Lust looked at him thoughtfully, "I see, so that's why you had Raven fight Rage, to tire her out so the emotion enveloping her would have an easier time."

"Partly, the other reason is to boost her power. Self-Demonic control will make her magic that much more potent for her briefly, and for you permanently, which as your future master, is all the better for me." Beastboy declared as a feral grin overtook his features.

"In that case, I just have one question" Lust began as she used her hand on his chest to grab his shirt and pull him taut against her, "Why should I let you get away with this and help you with it even, when I could attempt to stop you?"

Beastboy smirked at that point, cupped her ass in his hands and growled out, "Because I could fuck you into a coma and still have energy to spare, and you damn well know it. Now the question is, will you accept my offer."

"Hmm…"

Through sheer luck, Raven had dodged Rage's pounce with a roll to the side before bouncing up and delivering another darkness-coated blow to Rage's back, "Just give up Rage, you can't win."

Raven was startled as Rage began to laugh at that point, a deep, menacing laugh. "Queenie, queenie, queenie-That's where you're wrong. I can very well easily win. And you wanna know why? Because, I'm a fucking demon and I," Rage's eyes split into four, "can easily," her arms' muscle thickened and her claws grew sharper, "become **your worst nightmare." **Rage instantly disappeared, and Raven went on guard, only to scream in pain as she felt a slash run through her thigh. Rage reappeared in front of her, running her bloodied fingers along her tongue, "**Far too bitter for my tastes." **She quipped. "**Don't worry, I'll kill Beastboy first after I defeat you, so he doesn't suffer.**"

Despite herself, Raven felt a wave of anger and of energy flow through her from that statement, and her clothes shifted white, as her wounds healed, "Not while I'm still breathing bitch!"

"**THAT'S THE IDEA!" **Rage shouted gleefully as she sprinted at Raven, claws bared and fangs snarling.

It appeared neither of them would hold back this fight.


End file.
